<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things To Come by SmallBlasphemies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327574">Things To Come</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallBlasphemies/pseuds/SmallBlasphemies'>SmallBlasphemies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls Online</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallBlasphemies/pseuds/SmallBlasphemies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sotha Sil and the Vestige consider things to come. </p>
<p>Vampires, probably.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sotha Sil/Vestige</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Things To Come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Can I get some Sotha Sil/Vestige? Can I please get some Sotha Sil/Vestige?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, vampires,” The Vestige says.</p>
<p>“Vampires,” agrees Sotha Sil, his hand on the back of hir head as he holds his partner near; one last moment before the gear spins again and the mantle of heroship falls upon hir shoulders. </p>
<p>“Vampires, probably a Prince or two, maybe some magical, ancient relics.”</p>
<p>“Almost certainly.”</p>
<p>The Vestige pulls themselves up, looks down at the ever watchful eyes of their lover. The god is content, sprawled back upon the pillows, helmet cast aside for the moment and looking remarkably mortal. </p>
<p>“And what else?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“There’s always something else,” the Vestige says. “Something big. Something … not for me maybe, something - “</p>
<p>The corners of Sotha Sil’s mouth curl up, his hand trailing down the Vestige’s arm.</p>
<p>“I can not - “</p>
<p>“Please.”</p>
<p>“The Time Wound, ah and - “</p>
<p>“The Time Wound?”</p>
<p>“You are correct, that is a task for another, yes, the Dragonborn Prophecy has not yet come to pass.”</p>
<p>The Vestige ponders a minute, shrugs, and lowers hirself against Sotha Sil’s chest again, relishing the warmth of skin, soaking it up as to store it for the coming chill. </p>
<p>“I still don’t understand,” ze admits.</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“Will you tell me one day? When all of this is over?”</p>
<p>Sotha Sil’s hand catches on theirs, curling their fingers; flesh and metal tangled and clutching. <br/>“One day.” Sotha Sil promises. “One day, all that I know.”</p>
<p>“You know everything.”</p>
<p>A chuckle.</p>
<p>“This,” the Vestige says. “Is the part where you say, ‘I know I love you.”</p>
<p>“Is it?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Well,” the god says, ushering the first of the night’s many kisses. “You have better tell me how you imagine that …”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>